Storage and moving techniques include using cardboard boxes when storing or transporting items. For example, when a person moves from one home to another, the person typically gathers or purchases cardboard boxes for packing. Bottom flaps of each box are taped to cause the box to be able to contain items within the box. The box is filled with household or personal items that are being moved to the new home. The top flaps are then taped to secure the box. The filled box is moved to the new home. Unpacking of the box includes removal of the tape, which can require a knife or other tool and which can tear the outer surface of the box and reduce the integrity of the box. The items are removed and the box can be thrown away, or the cardboard may be recycled.
At times a cardboard box is used for storage. Similarly, the bottom flaps of a box are taped to cause the box to be able to contain items for storage. The box is filled with the items for storage. The top flaps are then taped to secure the box. At times, only one or more items in a box are desired to be retrieved while the remaining portion is kept in storage. In such a case an individual must remove tape, remove the one or two items from the box and retain the box. Repeated access to a box in this manner may cause the box to weaken or tear.